


Activist and Omega

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Omega activist [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Attempted rape/non con, Bad Parent John Winchester, Criminal Dean, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Omegaverse, Runaway Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a criminal omega rights activist with the nickname of Robin Hood. Castiel is a runaway omega going into his second heat with nowhere safe to stay. What happens when their worlds collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments :$

Castiel never expected to find himself on a street corner in Portland just weeks after his first heat. He was sixteen years old and ever since father had left uncle Zachariah ruled the house. No one had heard from Eve since his birth and Zachariah was cruel.

"Castiel this is an Alpha household. I'm an Alpha, your brothers are Alphas. You are not an Alpha and you do not belong here. I'm selling you to cousin Uriel's friend Azazeal, he runs a breeding farm in New York." Castiel knew better than to argue, but he also knew better than to believe he would be happy there. That night he packed his things and booked it out of town. How he Got to Portland is a whole other story and he's still hazy on the details, but it is a good place to be homeless. It's just too bad there's no safe place to be an omega.

Dean Winchester previously known as Angus Young is a runaway criminal from the eastern coast. Ever since his dad had sold his little brother Sammy to an omega farm Dean had worked in omega rights, stealing from douches and giving to omega rights corporations. The public had called him Robin Hood. Dean however needed to lay low and was currently settling down in Portland. After a month undercover he had finally brought down Hell's Bells an alpha run corporation that was particularly cruel to it's omegas, but the cops had a bit too much information on his alias. Alistair had been Dean's most satisfying kill to date. Now Dean was keeping his extra money hidden and slowly distributing the ten out of the eleven million he stole to different omega rights groups. He'd long ago found and rescued Sammy from the fate his father left the boy to.

After three weeks in town Castiel was going into heat. He knew what was going to happen. He'd already been attacked twice now he's in heat. Rape was almost inevitable.

Dean had been in town for going on two months when he smells it, omega in heat. More importantly scared omega in heat. He takes off following the scent easily. Three alphas have surrounded the small omega and one of them is growling in the kids ear. Deans steps foreword angrily.

"Hey douche bag! Get your hands off my omega!" The omega had looked relieved at first but now he looks even more scared.

"I found him first asshole what are you going to do?" Dean smiles like a shark and the omega cringes.

"I have a question for you boys." He stalks foreword. "Do you think the three of you can take me?" The closest Alpha lunges and Dean is laughing as he sides steps it slamming the idiots head into the wall and successfully knocking him out. "You! Leader dude! Come at me!" The man does and Dean again maneuvers out of the way shifting into a fluid fighting stance. The guy is soon joining his friend on the ground. "You next?" The third guy looks scared and Dean pulls out a knife spinning it around his fingertips. "Before you run off please give me your wallet." The guy looks shocked and Dean takes it removes the cash and hands it back. "You rat on me I'm calling your wife understood?" The man nods.

"Yes understood thank you." Then he's gone. Dean quickly relieved the other two of their cash before kneeling in front of the omega.

"Hello little one." Castiel keeps his eyes trained on the scary mans shoes. "I'm sorry I called you my omega but knot heads like that only respond to claims." Castiel nods and his eyes flit up only to find the alpha exposing his neck to him. Castiel hears himself gasp. "I have a guest bedroom if you'll just come with me please." Castiel considers his options. Hot kind of nice alpha or creepy street people.

"You better have a guest room."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was a bit shocked when the omega agreed to follow him down the street and into his car. Castiel himself was a bit shocked he had followed Dean so easily, but here he was sitting in Dean's admittedly beautiful car. The car ride was awkward and neither of them spoke as Castiel fiddled with his bag of now rather disgusting clothes and Dean tried not to breath.

"Here we are." The alpha and trying to sound cheery. He led the omega upstairs and into a brightly lit apartment. 

"Nice place." At the alpha's gesture the omega settled on the couch. 

"Thanks. Would you like a drink? My name's Dean by the way." The omega nods.

"Yes Dean I'd like some water if that's okay. I'm Castiel." Dean smiled at him and grabbed a bottled water for the omega.

"Here you go." Dean then turns to search the closet for the emergency heat pack he bought for Sam a few years ago. It hadnever been used before. Sam was good at tracking his heats and being prepared. There hadn't been any sort of emergency until this little omega.

"Here it is!" The omega startles slightly.

"What?" Dean smiles at him reassuringly.

"It's a heat kit. C'mon I'll get you settled and then I'll make lunch." Dean leads him down the hall into a small bedroom. Castiel shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Thank you Dean. Umm what is a heat kit?" He blushes deeply and looks at his feet.

"It contains a fake knot and some lubes as well as some alpha scent if you want that. You get yourself off so the heat can abate." Castiel nods.

"Thank you Dean." Dean smiles sweetly at him.

"If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen. The shower is right next door over there." Castiel blushes and can't help thinking _what if I need you_. 

"I really appreciate this." Dean waves him off. 

"I'm just being a good person." The door shuts behind him and Castiel relaxes into the bed. Time to figure out this heat kit. 

Dean grabs some alpha scent from his room and dabs it under his nose. He had to calm down his wolf before it decided it wanted Cas. He turned his attention to cooking trying to get the smell of omega out of his nose. He decided to make spaghetti and meatballs along with a pie and the kitchen was quickly filled with the smell of meat, tomatoes, and apple. Dean's favorite was pecan but he thinks Castiel will prefer the apple. He looks up just as the omega pads into the kitchen. 

"I want to shower Dean." Dean is momentarily confused. He'd already told Cas where the shower was. 

"Right clothes. Let's see you can borrow mine or we can check for something of Sam's but he's pretty tall probably won't fit." Castiel looks confused. 

"Your clothes would be fine Dean. Why would I want a strangers?" Dean leads the omega to his room. 

"Sammy is an omega. I thought maybe you didn't want to smell like alpha." Castiel simply shakes his head.

"I don't mind. Thank you again Dean." Dean beams at him his wolf preening under the omega's praise. 

"After you shower maybe we can eat together?" 

"I'd like that Dean." Again his wolf preens and he blushes softly. Castiel is already leaving the room. Castiel presses the bathroom door shut and locks it. This alpha seems to have no intention of taking advantage of Castiel. It's kind of freaking him out. He decides to shrug it off and climbs into the shower. 

Dean can't get over how good the omega smells. He's starting to panic and while Castiel is showering he calls Sam. Gabriel picks up on the second ring.

_"Gabriel I need to talk to Sam."_

_"Hello to you too Dean-o."_  He sighs.

 _"Hello, now put Sam on."_ There's a scuffling noise on the other end of the line and Dean laughs.

_"Hey Dean what's up?"_

_"I may have a homeless omega in heat in my apartment."_

_"You What!?!"_ Well Sam was jumping to conclusions.

_"He was being assaulted Sam I had to help him."_

_"OkayOkay that makes sensw but why are you calling me."_

_"He smells good Sammy really good and I only have so much alpha deoderant."_

_"Dean get your raid gear and spray it with the alpha pheromones and wear the mask."_ Sam says it like he's an idiot and the line goes dead.

"Thanks Sammy."

Castiel walks into the kitchen with his hair wet and notices Dean has a black mask on his mouth and nose.

"What's that?" It looks kind of intimidating and Castiel backs up nervously.

"It makes sure I can't smell you. IIt's soaked in alpha pheromones. Rather disgusting really." Castiel smiles at the alpha.

"Thank you Dean. You uh mentioned food?" He looks nervously hopeful like he expects Dean to laugh and take it away. 

"Yeah. I made spaghetti. We'll start you with small portions so you don't make yourself sick." Castiel smiles at him as Dean passes him the plate with a small pile of spaghetti and sauce with two meatballs. Castiel scarfs it down quickly and holds the plate out for more. Dean laughs. 

"Please Alpha." Suddenly the laugh is gone and Dean looks terrified.

"Here you go little omega." He passes him the refilled plate and settles back in his chair still tense. "Mind not calling me alpha?"

"I'm sorry won't happen again Al-Dean." Dean scowls at himself. There's a reason he doesn't work in omega clinics. He gets the bad guys, he's not so good at helping people after. Castiel is just so cute and he wants to coddle him and protect him. 

"It's fine Cas." The omega smiles at him seemingly pleased. Castiel likes the nickname. Suddenly the next wave of heat hits and he drops his fork.

"I'm going back to the room now." The omega scurries off and Dean lays his head down on the table. He drops the mask with an irritated growl. He wasn't supposed to think like this. He spent half his time on raids without a mask tracking Alfa dicks through a sea of induced heat and omega slick. Why was this omega effecting him so much. He let's out a frustrated groan before kicking himself into action and cleaning the kitchen. Great, now he's nesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was definitely nesting. Castiel had been locked in his room for a few hours and in that time Dean had cleaned and organized the kitchen, scrubbed the bathroom, moved the furniture in the living room, and cleaned up his bedroom. He was throwing the sheets in the laundry while mentally scolding himself when Cas walked out and saw him.

"Hi Dean are you doing Laundry?" Dean nodded. "Could you maybe wash my clothes?" Dean smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sure thing cutie." Castiel looked around the apartment in awe. Dean was nesting for him, but the alpha hadn't tried to take him.

"Dean?" The alpha looked up at him. "Are you nesting for someone else is that why you haven't tried to fuck me?" Dean growled along with his wolf, both of them were insulted by the omegas words.

"I am not those douches in the alley I would never touch you without explicit consent which you can't give while in heat." Castiel flinched away from the growl baring his neck to the alpha nervously.

"I'm sorry alpha I mean Dean. I just. I'm sorry." Dean relaxed himself and gently slid his arms around the omega. "It's okay angel. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Dean stroked his hair gently.

"It's okay Dean." Dean smiles at him. Come on let's get you some water. You need to drink a lot while you're in heat." Castiel followed him easily. 

"Thank you Dean. I really appreciate everything you're doing for me." Dean blushed.

"So what's your story Cas?" Castiel frowns nervously. "You don't have to tell me I'm just curious."

"No no it's okay I'll tell you. My dad died a few years back and my uncle and all my brothers are very alpha so they weren't happy when I presented." Dean looked angry already. "He wanted to sell me to a breeding farm in New York." Suddenly Dean's frown dropped and he pulled out his phone.

"Did he give you any names?" Dean looks at him intently and Castiel shifts nervously away.

"Yeah Azazeal." Dean growled softly muttering something about breeding farms and scum of the earth as he made a note.

"A more specific location perhaps?"

"Well cousin Uriel lives in Albany and its his friend should be around there." Dean nodded.

"Thank you. I need to make a few phone calls and you should get some food and water. Don't start a fire." Dean called the last part as the door slammed behind him leaving Castiel alone.

Dean was pacing the room he was supposed to be laying low but he couldn't pass this up. This was clearly a threat if omegas from the west coast were being shipped there. He called Bobby while pacing the room. 

" _What?"_ Bobby sounded grumpy as ever. 

" _Get Crowley we have a case to discuss."_ Dean heard the man calling for his husband through the phone. 

" _Now what's this case about? I thought you were laying low after the last move._ " Dean sighed.

"I am Bobby but I wound up saving this omega off the streets, he ran away so his uncle wouldn't send him to a breeding farm in New York." He heard Crowley growl. 

_ "Got any names or location?"  _

_"Yes it's near Albany, there's a man named Azazeal involved. That's a very individual name you should be able to track it. Also watch for a Uriel he seems to be friends with the asshole."_ There's a hum of acknowledgment and he hears Crowley typing through the phone.

_ "I've got a location I'll put a team together. Dean you better not do anything stupid. I'm not dealing with saving your idjit ass again." _

 

" _Yes Sir. Keep me updated Crowley._ "

" _Hourly messages to your phone._ " After quick goodbyes he hung up and emailed Charlie with the same information.

_Hermoine new book to read. It's set around Albany new yorkyork. Key characters include Azazeal and Uriel. Plot seems centered around kids I think you'll like it. Keep me posted._

_Robin Hood_

_Sleeping Beauty_

_Prince Charming and you need to check in with the demon and his keeper. Here there's bad news._

_PS. Yes I know you aren't a princess get over it princess._


	4. Chapter 4

_Robin hood_

_I didn't really like the book you sent me it would be far better if the setting was Westmere and the main character is a total dick. Azazeal first of all what a name check out Meg or Dick instead. Secondly who commits that much fraud sheesh and the petty crimes alone. Call me later._

_Hermione_

Ten minutes and he had a specific location and two new names. Fuck Charlie is amazing. He sends the names and location to Crowley and waits for Sam to reply.

_Robin hood_

_The keeper told me to remind you to stay clean. Remember dude you can't get involved, stay out of this. We got this._

_Sasquatch_

Dean was not staying out of anything. He found this case he was gonna make damn sure everything worked out.

_Robin hood. We have a team in place. Setting up with the roadhouse team should be good to go by tomorrow._

Dean smiled as he read the last message. He trusted the roadhouse team with his life, but he still wanted to be involved despite Sam's warning. He called Jo again.

_"Hey Robin."_

_"Hey Dragon slayer."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"The plan on the Westmere operation."_

_"Infiltration begins tomorrow with Amy and Mom. Mr. Badass is already figuring out how to get into their systems with Hermione. I'm set for omega removal with Cassie and then we're bringing Gabe and Victor in for the hunt and kill part. Still working on the hit list now."_

_"Anything I can do to help?"_

_"Yes stay put! You took down the biggest omega trafficking agency in the world two months ago. Lay low dude."_

_"Fine. Whatever. I have to go." Not fine._

_"Bye bye birdie."_

_"Peace out weirdo_."

Castiel was pouting in the kitchen. He knew he was overreacting, but he'd opened up to Dean and Dean had left him there. He felt rejected and he grabbed a box of crackers and curled up in a chair biting into them more violently than was really necessary. He tried to look slightly less dejected when the alpha walked in forcing a ole.

"Hey Cas. Sorry I ran out on you like that. You okay?"

"Yes Dean I'm fine." He wasn't really Dean had abandoned him right after he little sob story. He felt rejected and lonely. "My heat should be over by Monday and I'll get out of your way." Dean frowned.

"You're welcome to stay longer." Dean glanced at his toes. "I'm really sorry if I made you feel unwanted or unwelcome. Please don't think you need to leave." Castiel shrugs.

"You're busy I shouldn't be hanging around here and bothering you" Dean shakes his head.

"No, no Cas. Don't think that. I'm not that busy I just needed to set some stuff up for Azazeal." Castiel tilted his head scrunching up in confusion.

"You what?"

"I may or may not be planning on ending Azazeal's little business." He still looks adorably confused.

"Dean what you're implying is very illegal." Dean shrugs

"It's what I do. Ever heard of the modern Robin hood?" Castiel shakes his head. "Here look me up and you should be dealing with another wave of heat in about four minutes I suggest you get back to your room." Castiel nods dumbly and walks off obediently taking the laptop to his room and googling the modern Robin hood.


	5. Don't you know I'm human too

Castiel disappears into the guest room leaving Dean to pace nervously in the hallway. Sure, Dean had done a lot of good, but he’d also killed quite a few people it would only be reasonable for that to scare Cas. He decides to work while he waits for Cas to come out again. He settles into the couch with his tablet to track the new case. He learns the Ellen is going in as a guard and Amy is going in as an omega. Dean panics at the thought but knows it’s necessary and every alpha who touches her will end up either dead or with their life ruined by Ash. The entire operation is expected to last a little under a week in hopes of keeping all operatives safe.

He’s researching the ring leaders Charlie named while he waits for Cas. Azazeal’s history shows him as the typical alpha douchbag. He gets lost in the information and suddenly his skin was crawling he leaped out of his seat and into a ready position as he scanned the exits.

“S-sorry.” He relaxed significantly at the sound of Castiel’s voice.

“You’re fine Cas.” Castiel nodded fidgeting nervously.

“Y-you killed Alistair G-Grey?” Dean sighed.

“Yeah I did. Bastard forced me to hurt omegas. Worst mistake he ever made putting a knife in my hands.” Castiel shifted nervously.

“Y-you hurt people?” Dean shook his head.

“No, but I made him think I did.” Castiel watched the alpha roll up his sleeve to reveal deep scars. “They had to look injured.” Castiel took a cautious step forward his fingers trailing over Dean’s arms.

“You hurt yourself to protect omegas. I-I don’t understand Dean.” Dean sits back down and gestures for Castiel to do the same.

“I would never hurt an omega or anyone who’s been traumatized.” Castiel pulls his knees up to his chest head tilted as he studies Dean.

“But why?” Dean shifts nervously in his seat.

“It’s kind of a long story.” Castiel raises an eyebrow in a way that clearly says ‘we have time.’ “Okay, well when I was little I had a little brother named Sammy. He presented as an omega and one day I went to school and when I came home he was gone. John, my no good father, sold him off. I spent years tracking him down and when I found him he was a mess. People act like omegas are subhuman and you’re not. It took months for Sam to look me in the eyes. He still freaks out if anyone yells too much around him. He went through a lot and all because he’s an omega.” Castiel nodded.

“You’re amazing.”Dean blushed.

“I’m not though, or I shouldn’t be. Treating you like a human shouldn’t make me impressive.” Castiel shrugged.

“In this society, it makes you amazing.” Dean blushed. “Thank you for protecting me Alpha-Dean. I mean Dean. I’m sorry.” Castiel ducks his head nervously.

“It’s okay little one. Let’s get you something to drink.” Castiel bites his lip.

“I don’t want a drink.” The idea of being inebriated even around an alpha as nice as Dean is terrifying, but so is the idea of refusing anything the alpha might offer.

“Fuck, no wait, Cas I meant water.” Dean fidgets. “You have to stay hydrated sweetheart.” Castiel relaxes substantially. “I’m making you uncomfortable. Fuck I’m sorry Cas. I’ll go stay at a motel you’ll be safe here there’s plenty of food in the kitchen.” Castiel panics.

“No wait don’t leave.” He grabs onto Dean’s sleeve. “Please don’t go. I’m okay really.” Dean settles back onto the couch.

“I’ll stay, but if at any time I make you uncomfortable or I feel like I’m losing control I will go. Okay?” Castiel nods.

“Okay Dean.” Dean smiles at him gently and Castiel heads off to get a glass of water. Dean follows him standing in the doorway.

“You aren’t afraid of me are you?” Castiel turned around sipping on his glass.

“No. Well, I mean, yes you could snap my neck if you wanted too, but you don’t. You’re a good person Dean Winchester.” Castiel smiles. “You have not given me any reason to fear you.” Dean smiled.

“Thank you Cas. Try and get some sleep. The door locks please feel free to take advantage of that. I won’t take it badly.” Castiel smiles warmly at him and wanders closer kissing Dean on the cheek.

“Thank you for saving me.” Dean blushed.

“It was my pleasure angel.” Castiel smirked at him before disappearing into the bedroom and Dean found himself checking the exits and ensuring that Castiel and himself would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean’s trying to work, he does side jobs translating old scripts. Reading nearly everything ever written about omegas had left him with an affinity for languages. The only problem is he can hear Castiel. Clearly the next wave of heat his because Castiel is moaning and Dean is fairly certain that was his name again. This omega was going to kill him, he was certain.

When he was about to give up on translating Crowley texted him that Ellen was now in and Amy should be undercover by the next evening. He found anxiety the perfect distraction and he began to search for plane tickets for himself and Castiel. It wasn’t until the tickets were paid for that he realized he had assumed Cas would go with him. Reality felt like a slap in the face. Cas’ heat would be over soon and Dean would be alone again.

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel leaned against the doorframe watching him. Dean’s eyes darted down and he blushed.

“Nothing Cas I’m being silly.” Dean tries to deflect the attention from himself. “The mission started is all.” Castiel nodded seriously.

“Are we going to New York then?” Castiel shifted nervously back rigid as he realizes what he suggested. Dean gapes at him. _He said we, Castiel would come with him._ “It’s okay, I’m sorry I assu-“ Dean cuts him off.

“I didn’t think you’d wanna come. I hoped bu-“ Castiel leaped into his arms whispering appreciation. Dean held him for a moment, shocked . “Hi little one.” Castiel looked up at him nervously.

“Hello Alpha.” Castiel cringed against Dean’s neck. “Dean.” Dean found himself stroking a hand through Castiel’s hair.

“Cas, I’m sorry I snapped at you about calling me Alpha, you can call me whatever you’d like.” He hated upsetting the omega. “I only asked you to stop because you smell so good. I want you Cas. I should ask you to get up, but I really don’t want to.” He feels Castiel stiffen in his arms.

“Alpha?” Dean loosens his grip humming an apology. Cas crawls out of his arms and Dean tries to reel in his disappointment. “Will you take me with you if you go anywhere?” His nerves are obvious and Dean holds out two plane tickets as explanation.

“Your heat will be over right?” Castiel nodded with a smile. “Okay, so nobody knows this, but I’m terrified of planes. You’ll help me out right?” Dean blushes deeply and waits for the omega to laugh at him.

“I will keep you calm Dean, as well as I can.” Castiel blushes and rushes to give Dean a quick hug. “Thank you, for not abandoning me.” Before Dean can speak the omega has darted out of the room.

“Don’t forget to drink plenty of water!” Dean calls after him before deciding it’s time to go to sleep.

“I will Dean thank you.” Castiel drinks a few cups of water and goes to sleep. His last wave of heat should his in the morning and he should be done by midafternoon. Now he just needs to figure out how to keep his alpha- Dean- calm on the plane, based on the music in his car Castiel decided to listen to some ‘Led Zeppelin’ and ‘Metallica’. After listening to a few songs on repeat he thought he could hum to the alpha to keep him calm and happy on the plane.


	7. Welcome to New York boys

Dean wasn’t sure he wanted Castiel this close to the mission. In fact he was terrified of the omega getting hurt, but Castiel was fucking magical. He smelled calm and happy and he was humming something that sounded vaguely like ‘ramble on’. Dean had never been so calm on a flying death trap before.

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel’s hand slides into his and he forces himself to calm down.

“Never better Cas, why?” Dean smiles at him and Castiel stares back eyes focused.

“You’re very tense and you smell terrified plus you just ripped a hole in the seat.” Castiel’s blunt assessment causes Dean to blush deeply. “Do you think that maybe um scenting m-me would help?” Castiel smiles nervously pulling at his seat belt.

“I’d like that angel, but only if you want me to.” Dean smiles at him and Castiel bares his neck.

“Please.” Dean’s arms wrapped around him as he buried his face against Cas’ neck.

“So nice.” Castiel blushed and climbed mostly into Dean’s lap. They spent the rest of the flight curled up in each other’s arms, either speaking softly or humming together. Castiel waited for Dean to realize what was happening and claim him, instead the alpha stroked his hair softly. They land before Dean would have expected.

“Thank you for that Cas.” Dean smiles and lifts both of their bags out of the overhead before leading Cas out of the airport.

“It was my pleasure Dean. I can carry my own bag.” Dean tenses animal instincts insisting he carry his mated bags.

“Of course, I’m sorry Cas.” Castiel stares at him curiously and then hands it back.

“I think my big strong alpha has it, doesn’t he?” Dean’s nodding vigorously before he realizes it.

“I’m so sorry Cas. You can carry it if you want to of course.” Castiel smiles at him and shakes his head.

“It’s okay Dean.” Dean relaxes visibly and ushers Castiel into Gabriel’s car.

“Hey, Gabe.” Gabriel glares at him. “This is Cas. Where’s Sammy, I wanted Cas to meet him?” Castiel blushes and grabs onto Dean’s sleeve.

“He didn’t come Dean. He thinks you’re wasting time and money coming here when you’re supposed to be laying low.” Gabriel glared at the rearview mirror and Castiel shot Dean a concerned look.

“I’ll be careful Gabe. I don’t do well just sitting around and you know it.” Dean smiles at his omega and Castiel yawns before stretching out over the back seat and falling asleep with his head in Dean’s lap. Gabriel and Dean continued to whisper about their lives while Dean stroked a hand through Cas’ hair a small smile on his lips.

…

“Cas, buddy wake up.” Castiel blinks sleepily awake to see green eye’s hovering over him.

“I don’t wanna Dean.” Dean sigjs.

“Please Cas, I’m so tired and we can sleep inside.” Castiel pulls himself upright and nods. “Thank you Cas.” Dean half carries him inside and Castiel is happy to rest against his side while he listens to the low rumble in Dean’s chest. “Which bedroom’s do we have.” Sam looked nervous.

“There’s only one available. You’ll have to share a bed.” Castiel tenses beside him and Dean glances down nervously.

“Okay, thank you Sam.” Castiel smiles nervously and Dean tugs him toward the room.

“I’ll take the floor.” Dean pulls a blanket out of the closet and blushes when Castiel gawks at him.

“No, Dean. I can- we can- just sleep up here Dean.” His omega is clearly flustered and Dean feels bad.

“Cas, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Dean wants to, god does he want to, but this is Cas.

“Please I can’t- you can’t sleep on the floor.” The idea was bizarrely upsetting to him.

“Cas?” He froze looking up at the commanding tone. “Promise me you’re okay with this and not doing it out of a weird sense of obligation.” Dean looked dead on his feet but his eyes studied Castiel intensely.

“I’m sure Dean.” Dean relaxed and hugged him.

“Thank you, you’re an angel.” He let go quickly. “Can we sleep now?” Castiel nodded and they both climbed into bed passing out a few feet apart. Castiel’s chest ached as he stared at his alpha.


End file.
